


Eve of War

by chlorr



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorr/pseuds/chlorr
Summary: A minific teaser from a larger Modern AU project im still working on.Isaac seeks peace in the arms of the Captain after a terrible loss.
Relationships: Isaac & The Captain, The Captain & Isaac Laforeze
Kudos: 2





	Eve of War

Isaac, having returned to Braila following a wailing call to his soul, is broken by the sight of Dracula's head spiked on the walls of the Count's burnt down compound, his childhood home. His faith and heart broken with grief, he wanders into the city and finds himself in a club. The Captain, a smuggler who moonlights as a stripper at the club, offers him a dance. 

Isaac drowns his grief in the beauty of the man's hard, undulating body, muscles rippling like damascene steel, brown skin glowing, aflame with purple and green under the flickering strobe lights. 

When they kiss, Isaac can taste smoke and the salt sea on the Captains tongue, can feel scratchy soft beard against his chin. And when the Captain leads him up to his room above the club and kisses him again, Isaac bites his lip, draws blood and an angry shove from the older man. 

"I'm not in the mood for gentleness tonight, Captain." 

"Are you not, Isaac the Forgemaster?" 

"No. Gentle kisses grate against the memory of the cruelty I've seen this night." 

"I see. If it is not gentleness or kindness you are wanting, perhaps I can still help you. I have been a cruel man, at times. Tell me, Isaac the Forgemaster, would you like to see a little more cruelty tonight?" 

"Yes," says Isaac, "I think that I would." 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Very short! I want to write more Isaac first. He's such a mega damaged hottie.


End file.
